


I just love loving you

by ayyykati3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Liam, its disgustingly adorable, liam has a lot of fond for louis, not a lot of dialougue oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyykati3/pseuds/ayyykati3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis have sex, and Liam lets his fond seep through. Short little drabble I thought of because I can't handle all this lilo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just love loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if it's badly written and seems rushed at times so thank you for reading anyways!

Louis was a little shit. All the boys knew that, especially Liam since he recieved the brunt of all of Louis' pranks. Liam grew used to it after several misunderstandings in regards to whether Louis even liked him at all. Soon Liam developed a huge fond spot for Louis' antics, and found himself beaming whenever Louis would let him in on the recklessness. And that was how they became the destructive duo, coming up with ways to annoy Niall and pointing out little signs complimenting each other while dousing each other in water. Anyone from a mile away could see the fobdness exchanged between the two, and Liam often found himself wondering if they could ever become more.

It wasn't until a drunken hookup that ended up with a sad Liam and confused Louis did they manage to talk shit out, and they both agreed to try out a relationship. The sex they had was just like their friendship, hot and so overwhelming.

Liam was driving home from the market with red cheeks as he remembered the look on the cashier's face as she looked at the lone bottle of lube making its way down the conveyor belt. He silently cursed himself for not going to the completely empty self checkout, but blamed his mind for being so focused on Louis. His Louis, the one who smiles at him like Liam like he'd hung the moon, the Louis who never fails to make him feel appreciated, and even though he woud never admit it, Liam's number 1 fan. He wonders how Louis' doing, considering he left him tied up with a vibrator up his ass to get more lube. Louis would probably kill him later, saying that the lube he used to open him up was already enough. But even though Louis liked the burn of his cock pushing past his rim, Liam saw that it wasn't enough and would rather die than hurt Louis unintentionally.

Peeling off his clothes on his way to their bedroom, Liam can hear Louis' soft moans and a part of him wants to wait, just to torture him a little more. His more reasonable half tells him to hurry though because knowing Louis, Liam would probably find his car wrapped in plastic wrap if he kept Louis waiting any longer. Stepping queitly into the bedroom, Louis immediately turns his head to look at him, cheeks flushed and eyes wild.  
"Liaam," Louis whines. "What took you so long? Did you get lost on the 5 minute drive or what?"  
"I wouldn't use that tone if I were you," Liam says softly while bringing out a small remote. "Unless you want to go up to level 3."  
"But Li-" Louis choked on a moan as the vibrations grew stronger and Liam couldn't help but smirk at the sight of how wrecked Louis looked.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Liam teased.  
"Fuck you!"  
"Gladly," Liam said as he moved to pull out the purple vibrator, appreciating how Louis' hole clenched down on nothing.  
"Are you gonna fuck me now or did you forget the lube at the store along with your dick?" Louis spat out as he pulled on the scarves keeping him tied to the headboard.  
"Ouch lou, I thought you liked my dick?" Liam said, coating his fingers with lube.  
"Lies, all lies," Louis said in a high pitch voice when Liam stuck a finger in. "I dont want fingers, just hurry up and fuck me!"  
"You sure?" Liam asked tenatively. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"Yes yes yes please can you not see me absolutely gagging for it?" Louis whined.  
And okay. Liam coated his cock and started to slowly slide in, stopping when he bottomed out. He quickly started shallowly thrusting when he saw Louis get impatient however, and made sure to flick his nipple to remind who him who was in charge.  
"Li please," Louis whimpered when Liam began sucking on his nipple.  
Lifting his head, Liam asked, "Please what Lou?"  
"Har-harder!" Louis panted.  
Liam then picked up one of Louis' legs and placed it on his shoulder, grabbed his hips and started pounding into Louis. Pretty soon Louis was reduced to a writhing moaning mess, letting out a high cry when Liam found his prostate. He was pretty sure his neighbors were going to kill him later considering it was 1 in the morning and his headboard was banging violently into the wall. Louis was also so _loud_. Liam loved it, how Louis completely lost it whenever he roughly manhandled him or tied him up. Liam was cut out of his daze when Louis screamed out his name and came all over his stomach. Seeing Louis' wrecked face did it for him as he roughly thrusted into him and came, filling Louis up with his cum.

Liam moved Louis' legs off his shoulder and gently pulled out, taking a minute to take in the obscene picture of his cum leaking out Louis' asshole. He wondered if he could get it up for another round, and he reakized that he must have said it out loud, because Louis rolled his eyes and huffed.  
"Oh no Payno, I'm sore and sticky and my arms are starting to cramp, no way, no," Louis pouted.  
Liam chuckled softly, "Just a thought Louis, was going to clean you up now."  
"Well hurry, I'm tired and need cuddles," Louis huffed as he sat up and stretched his arms.  
"I love you too, Louis"

After cleaning up, Liam cuddled Louis close and pressed a kiss into his hair. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to call Louis his, and whispered another 'I love you' before drifting off to sleep. And if Louis felt the exact same way, he made sure to let Liam know the next morning by pressing tons of kisses and 'I love you's' in his face, just to see that crinkly eyed grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh still sorry


End file.
